


Business Time

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony promised Pepper that he would stop having sex in his office, but that was before Winter had an idea.
Relationships: Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 378
Collections: WinterIron Bingo 2019





	Business Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Winteriron Bingo N1-Face Sitting

Pepper had told him not to have sex in the office a thousand times. Tony had nodded and said, "Of course I'll stop Pep." It's not like he'd  _ meant _ to lie to her because he had stopped... for a while. He realized that his regular hookups and fleeting relationships had no business going to his office since that just increased the chances that they'd steal something, and besides, it wasn’t very comfortable. 

Then Winter showed up, all handsome brooding and a fierce intensity in his eyes that always made Tony's stomach erupt in butterflies. He felt like a teenager again, which was probably why he didn't protest in the slightest when Winter showed up at the office one day and locked the door. He kept his palm on the handle and leaned back into the door, all casual with his legs stretched out in front of him as he stared down Tony. 

"Hey honey," Tony said, looking up from where he'd been stacking pens instead of signing contracts. 

"Zolotse." 

"What're you doing in this corner of the building?" Though Tony's main office was hardly tucked away. The room was giant even though he hardly used it, and it was almost in the middle of the floor so that when he was there, it was easy to get to. 

"Came to see you." 

It was horribly corny but Tony's chest warmed at that, and he had to work to keep a goofy grin off his face. "Glad you did, I've been so bored I thought about calling the Iron Man armor to bust me out. Something on your mind?" 

"You," Winter said simply. "Bored in your office. All alone. Wanting company." 

Winter was a man of few words but better looks. He tilted his head just so, injected heat in his eyes, and Tony was powerless. He quirked up one corner of his mouth. "Well who am I to deny you? C'mere honey," he said, pushing away from the desk. 

By the time he was standing, hands on the table in front of him, Winter was there. He curved a hand around the back of Tony's neck and pulled him to lean over the desk, kissing him in a way that made Tony go breathless. It felt like there was a drug on Winter's tongue the way Tony went dizzy until clutching onto Winter was the only thing keeping him upright. "God," he breathed, and Winter nipped at his bottom lip. An involuntary whine left Tony, and he followed after Winter's mouth like there was a line connecting them. 

"Do me a favor zolotse?" 

"Yeah," Tony agreed, half nonsensical. Winter could ask him for the moon right now and Tony would say yes and then figure out how to give it to him later. 

“Whatever I want?” 

“Yeah.” 

"Where's the lube?" 

Tony couldn't help the disappointed whimper he let out. "Don't have any in here." Pepper had taken it from his drawer when he promised, and he hadn't seen the point in replacing it, not even when he and Winter got together. 

Winter gave him a soft kiss. It was okay. His eyes darted to the side, and he gave a small smirk. He tilted his head towards the couch, and Tony nodded. When Winter let go of him, they both hurried over. 

Tony didn't really know what he had planned without lube, but he'd kind of assumed that he'd suck Winter off or something. It took a minute, when Winter took the time to kiss him some more and get a good grope of his ass-- Tony was  _ not _ complaining, he loved feeling Winter's hands on him as much as Winter liked doing it. He got Tony's pants undone and pushed down around his thighs, giving his butt another quick squeeze before letting go. 

Winter laid down and beckoned for Tony to position himself over Winter's face. Tony kicked his pants off-- easier said then done when he still had his shoes on, so he took those off too. "You sure?" 

"You said you'd do me a favor," Winter reminded him. 

"I'm not sure this qualifies," Tony said, but he did, hovering awkwardly since he still didn't quite know what Winter was thinking. 

"Does to me kotyonok. Turn around." 

It took some very careful maneuvering to make sure he didn't accidentally kick Winter in the face, but he managed it. 

Since Tony didn't know what to do, Winter took it into his own hands. Literally. He grabbed Tony's hips and pulled him back. He palmed Tony's ass and spread him wide, flicking his tongue against Tony's hole. 

"Fuck," he gasped. 

Winter gripped him tighter and dove in-- so to speak. He would always do that, give him a little bit of warning before going for something full tilt. It was the only bit of warning Tony ever needed to say if he didn't like it, so it was a working system. That being said, it had been a damn long time since someone ate Tony out, and none of them had ever had Winter's enthusiasm. 

Winter licked at his rim to loosen him up, shallowly fucked him with his tongue, rubbed his stubble covered cheeks against Tony's sensitive skin purposefully, nibbled ever so carefully at him until Tony was a flushed mess, riding Winter's face as he wordlessly begged for more. God he wanted more, wanted Winter to fill him up and surround him until Tony could perceive nothing else in the world, and he wanted it so much that the pleas turned verbal. 

Winter stopped for just long enough to say, "Touch yourself," and- shit, yeah, Tony could do that. He reached a hand down and started jerking himself off, quick and hard and no time at all until he was coming all over Winter's shirt. 

Later-- after a lot of cuddling and figuring out how they were supposed to get out of here when half their clothes were ruined-- Tony decided that the rule of 'no sex in the office' was going to be waived for Winter. And if Pepper tried to get onto him about it, what did she think Tony could do about it? Winter was the best assassin of the century, he could do whatever the hell he wanted. And  _ god _ would Tony let him. 


End file.
